Continual Hope
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: After Maris cheats on Niles, he finds himself being more alone and depressed than he's ever been. A chance meeting with Daphne changes things a little. One-shot for Kristen3's birthday!


**Author's note: Happy birthday, Kristen! Thank you so, so much for always taking the time to review my stories and for encouraging me as a writer! I really, really hope that you like this!**

* * *

Niles couldn't decide whether he was sick of being inside or whether he never wanted to leave home again. He sat in his library, the revoltingly cool air spinning around him, taunting him almost. The sound of silence whispered his thoughts to him, crushing any hope that might have arisen in him in the past hour. It was almost too much. No, it was too much.

But then he thought of outside. Summer sun, getting in his eyes, the wind trying to blow away his tie. People would be laughing, talking, stomping on the sidewalks, holding hands, and thinking about the joyful things in life. Was that any better?

Impersonal knowledge caused him to get out of his chair. He knew as a psychiatrist that when depression and loneliness struck, going outside helped. Yes, he'd take a walk, even if he hated himself for it.

He began to walk the seemingly endless journey down to his living room, through the blank, unsympathetic walls. The stairs mocked him, reminding him with each step that his wife had cheated on him. He knew, deep down, that such a thing was no fault of his own, but the fact that a marriage he had tried so hard to save was now gone and dead in the hands of Maris had crushed his spirit. Niles was not sure if his spirit had come any closer to being revived, especially since he was alone.

Stepping outside, he realized that it was cloudy. He might have gone back inside to fetch an umbrella, but he no longer saw the point. If his suit got ruined, it got ruined. He did have several more just like it. He practically laughed at this thought; it was one that he had never had before.

It was cooler than he had been expecting. The breeze opened his eyes wider as he passed into town, stirring him awake. He walked for a half an hour, his thoughts practically absent as he saw children, coffee, and fountains. Somehow, he couldn't find simple beauty in these things like he normally did. Today, Niles searched for beauty all around him but found none, until his eyes caught something.

"Daphne?"

"Dr. Crane, hello!" Daphne was approaching him, her long and flowing dress flapping like a flag in the cool breeze. "How are you? It seems like forever since I've seen you."

He hadn't stopped thinking about Daphne these past few days. However, her thoughts only depressed him more. As much as he smiled to see her face, there was darkness that came with knowing that they weren't together and that, in all reality, they probably never would be.

"Yes, well, I've...been busy." He hated to lie to her.

"Oh, Dr. Crane," she said, sadly. "Just because you're sad about your wife doesn't mean you should be alone. I know your brother and your father have been worried about you."

"Have they?"

"Yes, and now that I see you, I'm getting worried too. You don't have that handsome, clever charm in your eye that you usually do." She smiled, and Niles found himself blushing.

"Oh, well..." He smiled at his shoes. "Thank you for your concern. It's just that...lately I've felt more like sitting at home than visiting anyone."

"Well, here you are out and about! That's a step, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"I was just about to do some shopping for your brother, but that can wait. Come on, I'll take you to a place I know will make you feel better. Mind if I take your hand?"

"N-no, not at all." Daphne's cool palm met his, and his arm rejoiced. His thoughts reeled, a pleasant sensation against the damp mass that had been in his mind for so long.

"Whenever I'm feeling sad," she started, "I find it's best if I meditate on something. I know you're not really interested in things like that, but I think I know something that will work for you." She led him to a little park he hadn't noticed before. The gray midday light smoothed the treetops and made the grass a deeper green. Flowers happily danced in their beds. They walked down a sidewalk to an empty grassy area. "Can you take off your shoes and your socks for me?" Daphne asked, then added, "You must think this is rather daft, don't you?"

"No, Daphne. I suppose I can take off my shoes." He did, and Daphne took off her heels as well. Still hand in hand, they strolled across and let the lush grass caress their feet. Niles couldn't remember the last time he had walked barefoot outdoors, if he had ever actually done it. Despite the fear that bugs and germs were going to play havoc with his feet, it was oddly freeing. The ground felt nice on his toes.

They came to a white metal bench and sat down. "Dr. Crane, I'd like to try something with you called guided meditation. Have you heard of it?"

"I believe I have."

"Good. But I have to ask you...it's customary to lie down while meditating. Would you be comfortable with that?"

"S-sure, Daphne."

They got up and went to the middle of the grass, then lied down. Niles tried not to think about all the dirt he was putting his head on. He'd do anything to make Daphne happy, especially since in minutes she'd managed to make him feel happier than he had in months.

Niles and Daphne lied there, side by side, their clasped hands in between them. "Now, Dr. Crane...imagine you're in a forest. The birds are singing, the wind is fluttering, and with every step you take you hear a crunch of twigs under your feet..."

She led him through the forest word by word, taking him away from the pain he thought had come to stay. He relished the warm feeling of her presence and her sweet smell, wishing those things would come and never go away. How he ached for them. Niles soon forgot about the bugs and the dirt and fell in love with Daphne for what seemed like the thousandth time. He sung along with the music of her voice and, without noticing, ran his thumb back and forth along her hand. He began to think he'd die if he had to be without her another moment. His heart expanded with longing.

But he couldn't tell her about his feelings, not now, not when she knew he had just been hurt by someone else. So, like always, he put the longing on a string around his finger and saved it for later. He knew, however, that it would come untied in minutes.

Her voice eventually grew silent. "Dr. Crane?" She said quietly.

Niles opened his eyes and looked over at her. The string loosened and fell off. She was so beautiful, too beautiful for words. He stared at her perfect lips with overwhelming desire...

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"What did you think?"

"Thank you. I do feel better, I really do."

"Oh, wonderful!" She sat up and let go of his hand. Niles pulled it back to him sadly as he rose. "Well, I'm sure you want to be getting on your way," Daphne commented.

The thought of going back and sitting alone in his apartment made him shudder. "Actually, Daphne...would it be all right if I went shopping with you?"

She smiled at him. "Of course, if you want to. I should warn you, though, it's not going to be very exciting."

Niles begged to differ. As they put their shoes back on, he looked at Daphne, practically thrilled. He knew he'd be all right if he were hearing her voice and breathing her scent. She talked in the way that he loved as they left the park and strolled through town. Although he knew he'd be sullen again once they parted ways, he felt her heal him slowly with her love and grace.

He knew she was giving him the sort of hope neither words nor feelings can diminish.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
